filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Leonardo DiCaprio
.]] et Cameron Diaz à Cannes en 2002.]] Leonardo Wilhelm DiCaprio est un acteur américain né le 11 novembre 1974 à Hollywood (Californie, États-Unis). Biographie Leonardo Dicaprio est né à Los Angeles le 11 Novembre 1974. Il est le fils unique d'Irmelin Idenbirken et de Georges Dicaprio. La légende raconte que sa mère en visite dans un musée de Florence en Italie (le musée des offices) passa devant un tableau de Léonard De Vinci et que son fils lui jeta un coup de pied dans le ventre, le sort de son prénom fut jeté à cet instant, son père s'écria "c'est un signe ! il s'appellera Leonardo". Mais ses parents se séparèrent un an après sa naissance, ils ne divorcèrent que quelques années plus tard et restèrent en bon terme. Ils continueront l'un et l'autre à aider Léo dans sa future carrière. Léo resta donc à la charge de sa mère, ils s'installèrent dans un quartier pauvre de Los Angeles connu sous le nom de "syringe alley" (la rue des seringues), quartier de prostituées et de drogués (d'ou le nom) "C'était vraiment choquant, maman s'occupait bien de moi mais je voyais des choses que j'étais trop jeune pour voir et ca m'a fait comprendre que certains ont une vie de merde !". Plus tard Léo et sa mère déménagèrent dans un quartier plus agréable de Los Angeles "Los Féliz" où Léo vécu jusqu'à l'âge de 20 ans. Jusqu'à 12 ans il passera ses vacances en Allemagne chez ses grands-parents maternels, Léo parle couramment l'allemand depuis son adolescence. Quand il est au U.S.A et qu'il peut passer un week-end avec son père il fréquente des musées, des libraires de bandes dessinées et fouille dans de vieux cartons pour tenter de compléter sa collection d'autocollants de joueurs de basketball (son sport préféré). Dans la plus pur tradition hippies ses parents le laissèrent s'épanouir comme bon lui semble, son père l'encouragera même à se dire qu'est venu le temps de vivre sa première expérience sexuelle (il avait 6 ans à cette époque) mais Léo ne se dit pas intéressé sous prétexte de devoir à finir. Son père lui donnera quand même sa collection de revue porno qu'il dévorera avec passion. Léo s'intéressait déjà d'une manière furtive aux filles : "Il y en avait une, en maternelle, qui passait des heures à regarder des poulets. Et moi je me cachais derrrière elle pour la voir sans être vu. C'était complétement loufouque. Je me plantais derrière un arbre et je l'admirais. Elle était grande, avec des cheveux noirs et de grans yeux. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé." Etant éduqué dans un milieu non conformiste il insiste sur le fait qu'il n'est en rien différent des autres "Nous ne formions pas la famille hippie que l'on pourrait imaginer. Les enfants ne méditaient pas et ne mangaient pas des produits bio. Mais nous ne formions pas non plus une famille au sens convenu du terme." Pourtant il n'eut jamais besoin de se révolter contre des interdits il n'y en avait pas, tout au plus se révoltait-il contre le trop de liberté, ceci explique en partie seulement (perso: à mon avis) son soi disant manque de maturité et son perpétuel besoin de jouer au caïd pour occuper le devant de la scène. Comme beaucoup de fils unique Léo se montre capricieux, par exemple il refuse d'aller au jardin d'enfants de peur d'être abandonné par sa mère. Pour résoudre ce problème celle-ci deviendra nourrice dans son quartier. Léo adore les animaux, on le voit sur certaines photos avec son rottweiler épileptique qui n'a plus qu'une patte : "Rocky est sans aucun doute le plus malchancheux de tous les chiens. C'était le vilain petit canard. On l'a volé, puis il a failli être vendu au marché noir quand il avait deux ans. Il fait régulièrement des crises et on l'abreuve de médicaments, ce qui lui vaut d'être souvent fatigué. Il était obèse avant qu'on ne le soigne, et je viens de découvrir qu'il a le cancer. Mais ma mère s'en occupe comme d'un nouveau-né, alors malgré tout il est heureux." Il faut dire qu'il a peu de chance avec les animaux, il se souvient de son chat Germain qui décéda après s'être trop battu. Il adopta aussi des grenouilles, il les placa dans un bocal recouvert d'un film plastique pour que ses nouveaux compagnons ne puissent s'en échapper, mais le temps de trouver un bocal approprié à leur taille elles étaient mortes : "C'était comme si je les avais mises au micro-ondes : quand je revins, elles étaient comme brulées et recroquevillées dans des positions bizarres. Je n'oublierai jamais ça. Et j'ai pleuré à chaudes larmes." A l'école Dicaprio était tumultueux, il fut souvent renvoyé des écoles qu'il fréquenta le Center for Enriched Studies et la John Marschall High School. Il était réputé pour ses imitations de Michaël Jackson à l'heure des repas et pendant les récréations : "J'étais connu pour être une petite tête brulée et je n'ai pas eu la bosse des études. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me concentrer sur les choses que je ne voulais pas apprendre. Au lieu de ça, je m'entrainais avec mes amis à faire des figures de breakdance que nous présentions à la récréation." Quand à ses ambitions, il pense qu'il pourrait devenir hommes d'affaires, avocats, travailler dans une agence de voyages ou être océanographe, la mer et ses profondeurs l'attirent (un signe pour Titanic ?). Le gout du voyage peut tout aussi vouloir servir la volonté de fuite en avant, quitter son quartier si peu recommandable. Il faut dire qu'il a vu des choses comme il dit "bien trop jeune", il se souvînt qu'à l'âge de 5 ans, il a vu un couple d'homosexuel en plein ébat et qu'il ne put s'en remettre, d'ailleurs ceci lui posera certains problèmes lors du tournage de Total Eclipse (Rimbaud Verlaine) ou il devra embrasser sur la bouche David Twelis, Léo ne supporta pas ce qu'il devait faire et Twelis le taxa de "pédophobe" (à titre d'informations Twelis n'est pas homo dans la vie, il est marié, il se contenta d'aborder la scène pour ce qu'elle est.) Sans compter aussi sur la presse qui mettra en doute l'hétérosexualité de Léo. Sans déteindre complétement sur les gens de son quartier Dicaprio n'est pas spécialement un ange, il triche en math pour passer dans les classes supérieurs, il vole des chewings-gums et va à l'école à l'âge de 9 ans avec une croix gammée sur le front à la manière de Charles Manson. Ignorant tout du personnage il raconte : "Je ne savais pas qui était Charles Manson, ni ce qu'il avait fait, mais je suis allé à l'école avec cette croix gammée sur le front et j'ai commencé à raconter que j'allais arracher la tête des chiens avec mes dents (perso: trop drôle !). Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je disais. Quand à l'école on m'a renvoyé chez moi, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. C'est effrayant de voir ce que les gamins peuvent faire..." Très tôt il est attiré par la télévision et par le cinéma, à l'âge de 5 ans il fait ses débuts dans Romper Room, une série pour enfants mais son caractère volcanique prenant le dessus il sera renvoyé pour indiscipline, il attendra encore une dizaine d'années avant de décrocher son vrai premier rôle. En fait c'est Adam Starr son demi-frère qui décroche la timbale en touchant 50 000 dollars pour une publicité des céréales Goldens Grahams. Quand son père lui avouera la somme qu'a gagnée son frère il dira :"50 000 dollars ! je ne pouvais pas me sortir ce chiffre de la tête . Mon frère avait gagné 50 000 dollars et cela devint ma principale préoccupation. Je me rappelle avoir pensé pendant au moins 5 ans que mon frère valait mieux que moi à cause de cela." (perso: c'est plus la somme pour le travail que ca représente qui l'a tourmenté, que la somme en elle-même). Le cinéma ne tarde pas à lorgner vers ce jeune acteur au visage d'ange et il tourne en 1991 dans son premier film : Critters 3. Même si ses premiers rôles ne sont pas tous des chefs-d'œuvre et ne marqueront pas l'histoire du cinéma, Leonardo tourne aux côtés de grands noms d'Hollywood tel Robert De Niro. Son interprétation dans Roméo et Juliette en 1996 est le point de départ d'une reconnaissance internationale qui sera confirmée l'année suivante avec Titanic. Dès lors, l'histoire d'amour entre le public et Leonardo n'a jamais cessé. Après quelques films à l'intérêt moindre, Leonardo revient en force en 2002 dans Gangs Of New York et Arrête Moi Si Tu Peux avant de marquer une petite pause dans sa carrière. Son retour au grand écran est remarqué fin 2004 : Aviator The departed a fait son avant premiere a Paris ou beaucoup de fans étaient présentent ce jours!! Maintanant nous attendont Blood diamond, son prochain film avec impatience! Filmographie * 1985 : Quoi de neuf, docteur ? (Série TV) * 1991 : Critters 3 - Josh * 1992 : Fleur de poison (Poison Ivy) - Guy * 1993 : Blessures secrètes (This Boy's Life) - Toby ::* Gilbert Grape (What's Eating Gilbert Grape) - Arnie Grape * 1994 : La rencontre de tir au pied (The Foot Shooting Party) * 1995 : Les Cent et une nuits de Simon Cinéma ::* Mort ou vif (The Quick and the Dead) - le Kid ::* Basketball diaries (The Basketball Diaries) - Jim Carroll ::* Rimbaud Verlaine (Total Eclipse) - Arthur Rimbaud ::* Romeo + Juliette (Romeo + Juliet) - Roméo * 1996 : Simples secrets (Marvin's Room) - Hank * 1997 : Titanic - Jack Dawson * 1998 : l'Homme au masque de fer (The Man in the Iron Mask) - Louis XIV/Philippe ::* Celebrity - Brandon Darrow ::* La Plage (The Beach) - Richard * 2001 : La Plume de Don (Don's Plum) - Derek * 2002 : Gangs of New York - Amsterdam Vallon ::* Arrête-moi si tu peux (Catch Me If You Can) - Frank Abagnale Jr. * 2004 : Aviator (The Aviator) - Howard Hughes * 2006 : Les Infiltrés (The Departed) Bientot Blood diamond sortira, prévu pour l'année prochaine.... Liens externes * Fiche IMDb * Site officiel * Site dédié à Léonardo Dicaprio Dicaprio, Leonardo Dicaprio, Leonardo bg:Леонардо ди Каприо ca:Leonardo DiCaprio da:Leonardo DiCaprio de:Leonardo DiCaprio en:Leonardo DiCaprio eo:Leonardo DiCaprio es:Leonardo DiCaprio fa:لئوناردو دی‌کاپریو fi:Leonardo DiCaprio he:לאונרדו דיקפריו id:Leonardo DiCaprio it:Leonardo DiCaprio ja:レオナルド・ディカプリオ nl:Leonardo DiCaprio no:Leonardo DiCaprio pl:Leonardo DiCaprio pt:Leonardo DiCaprio ru:Ди Каприо, Леонардо simple:Leonardo DiCaprio sq:Leonardo DiCaprio sv:Leonardo DiCaprio zh:莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥